


Untitled Emet-Selch Love Affair

by lunastarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Thancred Waters, I have no idea what to call this story, M/M, Oral Sex, because I'm weak for this pairing, there will be more in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:59:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunastarlight/pseuds/lunastarlight
Summary: Emet-Selch is called in to help Thancred when he's possessed by Lahabrea, and he sees this as a chance to earn a favor.
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 5





	1. Emet-Selch

I knelt down next to Thancred’s body as he laid on the floor, breathing steadily. It looked as if he was sleeping peacefully, but I knew better. Lahabrea’s scent was radiating off the Scion, which meant that he was battling for control of his own body. If I didn’t intervene, he’d surely be killed. As amusing as it was, I enjoyed the idea of the Scions owing me a debt more than picking them off one-by-one. I could collect on the favor whenever I chose, and they had to honor it.  


“You’d think he’d have learned his lesson,” I mused. “This is the one Lahabrea got last time, isn’t it? And yet, he’s not guarded against future possessions. Tsk, tsk.”  


“We didn’t call you here for your opinion.” Alisaie crossed her arms. “We called you to get that monster out of Thancred.” I raised my eyebrow. “Get on with it.”  


“If you’re going to be rude, then I’ll be happy to leave him in there.” I let out a bored sigh. “I’ve got plenty of other things I can do today.”  


“Wait.” Alphinaud immediately held his hand up. “Please. He’ll die if he stays like this. You have to help him.” I didn’t have to help, but at least he was polite about it. I took in a breath and focused as my aether took shape. Slender, purple-tinted tendrils slowly seeped out of me and crawled over Thancred’s body. He squirmed a little in discomfort. I held my breath as the tendrils dove into him. He gasped and jerked off the ground for a few seconds before going limp.  


“You’re hurting him!” Alisaie cried out. She was getting annoying, but at least it was just the four of us in the room. I didn’t have the stomach to deal with all of them scolding me for forcefully stopping a possession. I huffed as I closed my eyes and let the aether feel around. They grabbed onto something and wrapped around it tightly. I heard a growl of protest.  


“There you are.” I braced myself and forced the aether to yank as hard as possible. I was knocked backwards by the force of Lahabrea being pulled out. He laid on the ground, dazed and mumbling to himself. Thancred gasped sharply and sat up, panting a little. He looked at me as I stood up and dusted myself off. I snapped my fingers as my aether retreated. Lahabrea vanished from view. “Safekeeping, I assure you.” Both twins rushed to Thancred’s side. I looked at him. “And you should think about finding a ward to keep him out. Next time might kill you.”  


“There won’t be a damned next time.” Thancred got up and groaned a little. “He wouldn’t have even been able to do what he did if you hadn’t broken the natural order of the world.” He immediately picked up his discarded gunblade and glared at me. I shook my head.  


“That’s hardly how you treat the man who just saved your life,” I pointed out. “Would you prefer it if I put Lahabrea back in there?” He huffed at me and made a move to charge in my direction. I snapped my fingers. My aether shot out and wrapped around him, holding him just above the floor.  


“Let him go.” Alisaie had her rapier drawn and aimed at me. Alphinaud followed suit and held his book up, ready to cast magic that wouldn’t do a damned thing to me.  


“Once he calms down, I’ll be happy to.” I smiled and bowed to them gracefully. “Until then…” I snapped my fingers. Thancred vanished as he struggled to get unbound. I waved to the other two and took my chance to teleport away.  


\----  


I tapped my fingers on the table as I thought about what to do with my sudden guest. Thancred simply struggled to try and get free of my aether as it stayed tightly wrapped around his body, keeping him firmly in place. I’d only teleported to a private room I kept Garlemald that only my blood knew about, and as soon as he calmed down and didn’t try to attack me, I’d be happy to send him back. But he showed no sign of behaving like an adult.  


“Let me go! Now!” he demanded. He tried to kick his feet, but my aether simply wrapped around them and held him still. I looked him over as I hummed softly. “Damn it, Ascian! I swear to Mother Hydaelyn, I’ll kill you!”  


“I like that you think you still have the upper hand,” I admitted with an amused smirk. “You’re not in any position to make threats or even negotiate terms for release.” I stretched and got more comfortable in my chair. “It’s very simple, Thancred. You can either calm down and thank me for saving you, or you can stay that way. I’m sure I can think of a few ways to keep us both entertained.” I chuckled softly. He perked up and struggled even more. “Oh, come now. You should be flattered. Solus zos Galvus has offered to take you to bed. I’d expect a bit of excitement at the very least.”  


“I will send you to the seventh hell if you come anywhere near me.” His voice wavered at the end, showing that he was clearly getting nervous. I laughed as I stood up, walking over to him.  


“I’m starting to understand why Lahabrea seems to like you so much.” I took hold of his chin. “You’re just like him.”  


“I am nothing like that Ascian,” he snapped, jerking his head free. “Don’t ever compare me to him again.” I pouted a little and held his chin again, keeping him from pulling away this time.  


“Humor me,” I encouraged. “At least allow me a chance to see how you react to a simple stimulation. If you react the way I’m hoping, then I’ll be happy to rid you of these restraints.” He huffed in response. “Thancred, I’m a man of my word. Allow me this one indulgence, and you’ll be freed. And your reaction needs to be genuine. I won’t tolerate a lie.” He narrowed his eyes before he sighed with defeat, clearly realizing that he had no way of arguing against my request.  


“Fine,” he said after a moment. “But no tricks, Ascian.” I nodded slightly before I leaned close and pressed my lips against his. He let out a noise and jerked his head away immediately.  


“Wrong.” I frowned. “I suppose you’ll just have to stay that way for a bit.” I walked back over to the table.  


“Wait.” A change of heart? I stopped, keeping my back to him. “Damn you…give me one more chance. You can’t just kiss a man without giving him some kind of warning.”  


“What did you think I was planning on doing?” I smirked and looked at him over my shoulder. “I can’t exactly take advantage of you when you’re wrapped up in my aether like that. If your clothes were somehow removed, then I might be able to figure something out, but regretfully, they’re in the way.” He huffed, but his cheeks reddened. “I’ve heard you’re quite the charmer, Thancred. I find it hard to believe that I’ve surprised you.” He glared at me despite blushing more. I chuckled and walked back over to him.  


“Play nice this time.” I held his chin in place and kissed him again. This time, he didn’t jerk away, but he didn’t exactly move either. I let out a noise of disproval.  


“Stupid Ascian…filthy tricks…” He mumbled before he kissed me back. I pulled away and gave him a nod.  


“Much better, Thancred.” I snapped my fingers. My aether vanished without warning, dropping him onto his feet. He stumbled and fell against me, clutching my robes. He looked up at me, our lips maybe a half inch apart. He almost leaped backwards and brushed himself off. I chuckled as I moved close to him. He opened his mouth to speak, but I quickly captured his lips in a deep kiss. He stumbled again and held onto my robes to steady himself. Perhaps it was a bit unfair to him. I had an effect on people when I wanted something from them, and he was starting to get a taste of that. I pulled back, chuckling when he tried to follow my lips before he blinked and looked away. I reached up and brushed his bangs away from his face, holding his cheek as he closed his eyes. “There’s no harm in wanting to be fully calm before I send you back, Thancred. You’re a man who has needs like anybody else. Sometimes a kiss is all it takes to wake up that urge.”  


“Gods damn you,” he breathed out. He opened his eyes and looked at me. “I want it guaranteed that no other Ascians will ever bother me again if I agree to this.”  


“I give you my word that I will do my utmost to make sure you are left alone,” I said, waving my hand. The lanterns in the room dimmed to create a better atmosphere. “There is no guarantee that an Ascian won’t slip through, but I’ll be sure to come and remove them immediately if they give you trouble.” I gestured towards the bed against the wall. “Shall we?”


	2. Thancred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thancred agrees to give Emet-Selch what he wants, and it's much more enjoyable than he thought it would be.

I’d only been with a man once, and I’d been too drunk to appreciate or even remember most of what had happened. But Emet-Selch was definitely gifted in sexual experience. I clutched the pillow on the bed tightly, my cheeks bright red as he deftly licked over my entrance. My entire body was dripping with sweat as I panted and moaned shakily. A part of me was still upset over the fact that I was letting an Ascian do this to me. But that was drowned out by the intense flame in my belly that screamed and begged for more. I flinched when he stopped licking, thankful for the chance to breathe.  


“You’re enjoying this a lot more than I expected.” Emet-Selch hummed as he traced his fingers over my lower back. I shivered from the simple touch. “Perhaps you’re more accustomed to this treatment than you seem. But I must prepare you all the same.” His finger rubbed over my entrance. I let out a moan that made me blush furiously. I buried my face into the pillow with slight shame. “Now, now, Thancred. There’s no need to stifle yourself. Please. Fill the room with your sweet music.” He pushed his finger in as he spoke. I moaned into the pillow, my toes curling. A second finger was added before he even started stretching me. And a third. He angled them and pushed deeper. I jerked off the bed and cried out in utter bliss.  


“Oh, Gods, yes!” I gasped out. He kept his fingers pushed deep inside, moving them against that ball of nerves that was driving me mad. He chuckled breathily as I moaned loudly, my hips flinching uncontrollably. My length throbbed as slick leaked onto the bed. I whined with need as I pressed my chest against the bed. His fingers were suddenly pulled out, and I was left empty. I pushed my hips back to try and find his fingers again.  


“Patience, dear Scion.” His voice was gentle and soothing as if we had all the time in the world. I felt him shift on the bed. I heard something hit the floor and pushed myself up to look back at him. He’d discarded his clothes and was lining up his…rather beautiful length with my hips. He met my gaze and gave me a reassuring smile. I felt the head of his length against my entrance and moaned as I rested my head on the pillow again. He pushed in, going as deep as his fingers had gone and hitting that bundle of nerves again. I leaked more onto the sheets and squirmed from how good it felt. “Thancred, you feel utterly magnificent.” His voice was slightly strained. I smiled a little from the praise. He pulled his hips back slightly before snapping them forward. I cried out and gripped the sheets. My toes curled again as he started to steadily thrust into me. I squeezed my eyes shut as white-hot fire started to rush through my entire body. Within seconds, I was writhing and coming uncontrollably. I bucked my hips erratically and clenched around him. He hissed and pulled out of me. I collapsed on the bed, smearing my seed against my belly. I panted harshly as I fluttered my eyes.  


“Gods…” I could only manage that one word.  


“A shame.” Emet-Selch was suddenly dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed. “You have no stamina, Thancred. I’ll have to train you to hold out longer before we connect again.” I was so dazed that I couldn’t even protest. He covered me up with a blanket and petted my hair. “Rest. When you wake, you’re free to go back to your fellow Scions. I’ll call on you again soon.”


End file.
